


The Collector

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Lucius/Severus -- medieval times: war (100 words)





	The Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Lucius/Severus -- medieval times: war (100 words)  
  


* * *

Lucius likes his toys, although he would prefer to think of them as parts of his collection. To label them mere toys would be demeaning to their worth and their innate uniqueness. He has an entire floor dedicated to his possessions - suits of armour, blades still carrying the stains of blood from wars past, tapestries depicting battles and victors.

But his favourite is his latest acquisition - spoils of the most recent war - displayed in a room of its own. He looks at the chained man sleeping on the bed and smiles.

Severus can no longer elude him.


End file.
